The Time of My Life
by Black Rapture
Summary: A story of love and hate, war and passion, lust and fury, ecstacy and torment, all ending in the inevitable song and dance. A/N: As one of my older and therefore bad works, I declare this story condemned and abandoned. Read at your own peril.
1. It's All Foreplay

-----------------

The Time of My Life

By Black Rapture

-----------------

_Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters, locations, and other indicia belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers._

_Title Origin(s): The title The Time of My Life was inspired by the song of the same title featured in the movie Dirty Dancing. The chapter title, It's All Foreplay, was inspired by a quote from the movie Evolution._

-----------------

Chapter One – It's All Foreplay

-----------------

On the morning of September 1st, Harry Potter could be found sleeping soundly on a cot in the room of his best friend, Ronald Weasley. It was a beautiful morning in Ottery St. Catchpole, one that Harry might have enjoyed more if not for the manner in which he was awoken.

A piercing shriek sounded throughout The Burrow, causing all of its inhabitants to bolt upright in their beds. Harry tripped on his blanket as he hastily got up to make a grab for his wand. He groaned as his the side his face hit the floor.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Ron complained, rubbing his eyes as he sat up in bed. That question was answered when Fred and George burst into the room, not looking as cheerful and carefree as usual.

"You have to hide us!" Fred pleaded.

"She's going to curse us something awful!" George whimpered.

"Who is?" Harry asked. At that very moment, Hermione burst into the room like a Hungarian Horntail on a rampage – which might have scared Ron and Harry a bit more if her hair hadn't been bright green.

"Um, Hermione." Ron managed while trying not to laugh, "D'you know your hair's green?"

"Yes, Ronald Weasley, I know perfectly well that my hair is green," she shouted.

"Hermione." Harry began, "Why is your hair green?"

"My hair is green, Harry, because Fred and George decided to make it such this morning." Hermione replied.

"Now, let's not do anything rash." George cautioned.

"Yes, we should all just work this out in a mature fashion." Fred agreed.

"A mature fashion? A _mature_ fashion?" Hermione screamed, "Please explain to me how turning my hair green in the first place is mature!"

"Well, you see, we were working on a new product and…" Fred trailed off, wide-eyed stare fixed on the doorway. In it stood Molly Weasley, in a floral bathrobe, looking less than pleasant.

"Fred, George," she said in a deathly calm voice, "You will please wait for me in the kitchen." They just nodded and walked past her. Taking out her wand, Mrs. Weasley whispered a few words and Hermione's hair returned to its natural color.

"Everyone please make sure that your trunks are packed," she said before turning and exiting the room. Ron snorted.

"They're in for it," he announced gleefully. Hermione just rolled her eyes before walking back across the hall, shutting the door behind her.

--

After a quiet breakfast, mostly because Fred and George were strangely subdued, the house emptied into several cars provided by the Ministry of Magic and began the journey to King's Cross Station.

When they arrived, several members of the Order of the Phoenix were waiting to bid them farewell. Remus Lupin, Mad-Eye Moody, and Nymphadora Tonks joined the Weasleys in waving goodbye to Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny as the Hogwarts Express sped out of sight.

"Well, we've got to be getting to the front." Hermione said apologetically, "Prefects and all that." Harry smiled.

"I'll see you at the feast," he replied as Hermione and Ron exited the compartment. Harry and Ginny sat in companionable silence until Luna Lovegood popped her head in.

"Would you like to come sit with Neville and I?" she asked. Ginny moved to get up, glancing back at Harry.

"No, you go on." Harry declined. Ginny and Luna said goodbye before disappearing back down the corridor. Harry leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes, settling in for a good, long thinking session.

His peace was short-lived, as Draco Malfoy opened the compartment door to glare down at him. Harry sighed and closed his eyes again, hoping that he would just go away if he didn't acknowledge his presence.

"You really shouldn't be sitting all alone, Potter." Malfoy drawled, "Anyone could come in and damage the precious Gryffindor Golden Boy."

"And you shouldn't wander around without your bodyguards, Malfoy." Harry shot back, "Someone might come along and transfigure you back into a ferret." Malfoy's eyes narrowed.

"Did you hear about that convict, Sirius Black, being murdered over the summer?" Malfoy smirked. Harry jaw hardened.

"Did you hear about those Death Eaters getting put in Azkaban over the summer?" Harry asked, "Oh wait – one of them was your father, wasn't it?"

"You shut up about my father." Malfoy snapped.

"Did I actually hit a nerve?" Harry continued, "I'm terribly sorry that your father was such a big fan of kissing the Dark Lord's arse."

"Shut up." Malfoy shouted, drawing his wand.

"What are you gonna do, ferret?" Harry teased, "Hex the Boy-Who-Lived? I think your family has gotten enough bad publicity, don't you?"

"I'm going to kill you, Potter." Malfoy warned.

"Oh, really." Harry laughed hollowly, "And just when and how are you planning to do that?"

"Tonight." Malfoy responded, "A duel." Harry rolled his eyes.

"I could whip you six ways to Sunday. Name the place." Harry challenged.

"The Astronomy Tower – midnight." Malfoy's voice was ice.

"I'll be there." Harry promised, "You done?" Malfoy sneered at him before slamming the door to the compartment shut. Harry sat in silence for several minutes.

"What the _fuck_ have I just gotten myself into?"

--

"Checkmate." Ron announced, watching his knight beat Harry's king into pieces.

"Like we all didn't see that coming." Dean said, "It's not like anybody's ever beat you."

"True." Ron agreed, "But where would the fun be if they did?"

"No need to be full of yourself." Seamus commented from the couch. The boys laughed as Harry got up and yawned.

"I think I'm going to head on up to bed." Harry said.

"But it's barely midnight!" Ron informed him.

"Yeah, but I'm beat." Harry lied.

"See you in the morning then, mate." Ron replied.

"'Night Harry." Hermione said from her armchair.

"Goodnight." He responded before heading up to his room.

Once there, Harry grabbed his invisibility cloak and the Marauder's Map before sneaking quietly down to the common room again. Everyone was so occupied that no one noticed the portrait hole opening and closing on it's own.

--

When Harry reached the Astronomy Tower, Malfoy was already there. Harry watched him for a moment before clearing his throat. He turned from the window, looking down at Harry with disgust.

"The feeling is mutual." Harry said.

"Let's just do this, Potter. I have places to be." Malfoy snarled.

"I don't know, Malfoy." Harry replied, "Why don't we do this without wands?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Malfoy snapped impatiently. Harry tossed his wand aside.

"I mean, a fist fight." Harry suggested, "I'd get greater satisfaction out of punching your ugly face than any damage magic could do." Malfoy hesitated for a moment before throwing his wand to the ground as well.

"Fine." Malfoy shrugged.

"Fine." Harry agreed, walking closer to him, fists raised. Malfoy did the same. Harry threw his fist at Malfoy's face, but he unexpectedly ducked and kicked Harry's legs out from under him. As Malfoy stood again and moved to kick Harry in the stomach, he rolled out of the way and jumped up again.

Harry punched Malfoy in the shoulder, causing him to turn and fall front-first onto the floor. As he pushed himself up, Harry delivered a kick to his back, sending him down again. Grabbing his arm and flipping him over, Harry moving to punch Malfoy in the face, but Malfoy caught his fist and planted his foot on Harry's chest, pushing him back across the room.

As Harry stood up, he couldn't help but think about how much he was enjoying this. He'd wanted to punch Draco Malfoy since the first day he met him. The adrenaline rush was amazing – Harry couldn't think of a time when he'd felt more alive than he did right now. He just wanted to break Malfoy's pale, aristocratic face.

Malfoy was having similar feelings as he got up and stalked towards Harry. Suddenly, they heard footsteps sounding in the hallway. They looked at each other and retreated to shadowed corners of the room until they died away. Emerging, the boys just looked at each other.

"This isn't over, Potter." Malfoy announced.

"Damn right it isn't." Harry agreed, "We're finishing this tomorrow."

"Here, midnight." Malfoy stated. Harry nodded as Malfoy left the Astronomy Tower.

As Harry walked back to Gryffindor Tower, he realized how out-of-breath he was from the fight. His skin was on fire and he could hear his heart pounding in his ears. Harry took a few deep breaths and started walking again; attributing it all to how much Malfoy pissed him off.

--

Draco descended the steps into the dungeon, wondering why he felt so unsatisfied. He supposed it was because he didn't get to beat Potter to a bloody pulp. But he would have a few nasty bruises the next day, so that would appease Draco until he got to finish the job the following night.

-----------------


	2. Death is A Gift

-----------------

The Time of My Life

By Black Rapture

-----------------

_Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters, locations, and other indicia belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers._

_Title Origin(s): The title The Time of My Life was inspired by the song of the same title featured in the movie Dirty Dancing. The chapter title, Death is A Gift, was inspired by the episode Intervention in Season 5 of Buffy the Vampire Slayer. _

-----------------

Chapter Two – Death is A Gift

-----------------

"Harry!" Hermione gasped at breakfast the next morning, "Where did you get that bruise?" Ron looked at him curiously and his eyes widened.

"I just now noticed!" he admitted, "What the bloody hell have you been doing?"

"What bruise? Where?" Harry asked, puzzled.

"Right there, on your temple." Hermione replied, gesturing with her spoon. Harry reached up a hand and pressed lightly.

"Ouch!" he complained. They looked at him pointedly. He shrugged, "I dunno."

"You really should be more careful, Harry." Hermione warned, while Ron nodded in agreement. Harry smiled at his friend's concern and went back to his toast. He knew perfectly well where he'd gotten that bruise. Last night with Malfoy – fighting. Harry glanced over at the Slytherin table to see Malfoy smirking at him. Harry smirked back. Malfoy turned back to his porridge.

--

"Choose a partner and we'll-" Professor Snape stopped abruptly, "Mr. Potter, do you have something to add?" Harry quickly stopped talking to Ron about Quidditch strategies and shook his head.

"Um, no sir," he said hurriedly.

"Very well. Five points from Gryffindor." Snape sneered, "And you're with Mr. Malfoy." Harry sighed and moved over to the Slytherin side of the room.

"Potter." Malfoy greeted. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Malfoy," he replied.

"Go and get our potions ingredients." Malfoy ordered.

"Whatever." Harry said, but didn't argue. He collected the ingredients and returned to their table.

They worked in silence for a while until Harry noticed a bottle of liquid in front of him while he was mincing Boomslang Skin. It read _Secretion of Bundimun; Handle with Caution_. Harry grinned. As Malfoy continued grinding Rosemary, Harry reached his hand forward and tipped over the bottle. It fell on Malfoy's hand, and sticky brown liquid coated his fingers.

"Ah!" Malfoy shouted, "Professor!" Snape hurried over and glanced at the bottle. Harry did his best not to laugh when Snape sent him an icy glare.

"Miss Parkinson, please escort Mr. Malfoy to the Hospital Wing. Quickly!" he instructed. When they had gone, Snape rounded on Harry.

Harry realized idly that maybe that hadn't been such a good idea.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor for your incompetence, Potter." Snape snapped, "Now clean up this mess."

--

That night Harry snuck up to the Astronomy Tower again to find Malfoy waiting for him.

"You're going to pay for this, Potter." Malfoy sneered, holding up his bandaged hand. Harry just smiled.

"Don't be such a baby." He teased. Malfoy had been inching steadily closer to him and Harry ducked to avoid a punch in the face. He tackled Malfoy to the floor and they proceeded to roll around, kicking and punching any part of each other they could reach.

After a few minutes Harry froze. Surely he was imagining things. He did not feel anything pressing against his thigh. He looked down at Malfoy to see him looking up, eyes wide. Malfoy wasn't just surprised because he was hard. He was surprised because Harry was too. They just stared at each other for a long while, Harry's fist poised to attack.

Suddenly Harry shot off him like he was on fire and scrambled towards the other side of the room.

"What the fuck is going on?" he hissed.

"Fuck if I know!" Malfoy replied.

"You were- I was-"

"Yeah, I noticed."

"It was just a natural reaction."

"Obviously."

"I mean, there's no way-"

"Absolutely not."

"I mean, we couldn't-"

"No."

"So we should just-"

"Pretend it didn't happen."

"Yeah."

"Does that happen a lot?"

"What? No!"

"No, I mean- does it get you off?"

"Does what get me off?"

"Pain."

"No… I don't think so."

"Are you gay?"

"Are you?"

"I asked first!"

"Maybe."

"You do realize that you just told your worst enemy that you might be a queer."

"Yeah."

"You do realize I could make your life miserable."

"Yeah."

"So why did you tell me?"

"You got off on it too."

"Oh. Yeah."

"You did!"

"Maybe."

"So…"

"So what?"

"I don't know."

"This is fucked up."

"A little bit, yeah."

"So what do we do now?"

"I don't know."

"So are we done?"

"With what?"

"Fighting."

"Do you want to be?"

"It was kind of fun."

"Yeah."

"So d'you want to do it again tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

"Okay."

"So we're leaving now."

"Yeah."

"Goodnight."

"Night."

-----------------


	3. Tremble in Prayer

-----------------

The Time of My Life

By Black Rapture

-----------------

_Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters, locations, and other indicia belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers._

_Title Origin(s): The title The Time of My Life was inspired by the song of the same title featured in the movie Dirty Dancing. The chapter title, Tremble in Prayer, was inspired by a line from the song Silver and Cold from A.F.I.'s album, Sing the Sorrow. _

-----------------

Chapter Three – Tremble in Prayer

-----------------

The next day, Harry had a lot of things to think about.

Did he like blokes?

Did he like _Draco_, of all people?

Was he some kind of masochist?

What the hell was he going to tell his friends?

Should he just go jump off the Astronomy Tower?

The Astronomy Tower.

Where he was going to meet Draco again tonight.

Merlin, this was weird.

--

"I'm loosing my mind." Draco mumbled.

"What's that, Drakie?" Pansy crooned.

"Nothing," he replied through clenched teeth.

"If you say so," she purred.

Unable to tolerate Pansy's nauseating behavior any longer, Draco gathered up his books and exited the library, heading for his dormitory.

He then saw none other but the bane of his existence, Harry Potter, turn the corner.

As they passed, Harry looked up and some unknown, horrific force, compelled Draco to meet his gaze and wink.

Harry winked back.

--

That night, Draco beat Harry to the Astronomy Tower yet again.

Under the guise of his invisibility cloak, Harry snuck up behind Draco and swept his feet out from under him. A cheap shot, yes. Amusing, definitely.

Draco screamed in a very unmanly way as he hit the floor.

Harry snorted. Draco narrowed his eyes in the direction of the noise.

"Very mature, Potter," he commented as he got up. Harry tossed his cloak aside.

"I thought so." Harry managed to get out before Draco's fist hit him squarely in the jaw.

He was taken by surprise and fell back onto the cold stone floor. Harry got up quickly and pinned Draco up against the wall with a shove.

"Well now that you've got me, what are you going to do with me?" Draco teased, his face dangerously close to Harry's.

For the first time, Harry noticed the perfect curve of the Slytherin Prince's lips. He was too busy to even contemplate where the hell that thought came from, so he continued to stare at Draco's mouth with an unreadable expression.

Then, to Draco's complete shock and amazement, Harry leaned forward and met his lips.

Draco had no choice but to punch him.

"Ouch!" Harry yelled, "What the bleeding hell was that for?"

"You kissed me!"

"So?"

"I don't know!"

"Then why did you hit me!"

"It seemed like the thing to do."

"Idiot."

Draco stared at Harry for quite some time before grabbing him by the collar and pulling their lips together again.

Harry felt a sting and Draco tasted blood, which only caused Harry to kiss him harder.

Draco grinded their hips together as Harry sent the buttons of his shirt flying across the room.

When Draco pulled off Harry's shirt, their bare skin connected in a delicious rush of heat.

As they fell to the floor, clothes were ripped off with supernatural speed.

"What the hell are we doing?" Harry breathed.

"Just shut up and enjoy it." Draco whispered, biting into Harry's shoulder.

Harry moaned and raked his fingernails across Draco's back.

He heard Draco whisper a spell and then felt his erection pressing into him.

"Don't be a fucking woman about it." Harry complained, impatiently wanting to be as close to Draco as was physically possible.

Harry got his wish as searing pain ripped through his entire body causing him to choke.

"Are you okay?" Draco asked.

"Fine." Harry whimpered.

"Well you fucking asked for it."

"Just stop talking."

Draco complied and began to move in and out of him slowly.

As he started to move faster, Harry pushed back onto him at the same time.

The pain soon disappeared and was replaced with an indescribable feeling of completion.

Eventually Harry felt Draco spill inside of him.

Afterwards, they lay there, neither really knowing what to say.

"So..." Harry began.

"Yeah." Draco sighed.

"That was-"

"Yeah."

"Do you still hate me?"

"Yeah."

"Good. I hate you too."

Draco laughed and so did Harry.

"This is so bloody fucked up."

"I know." Harry agreed.

"It's late."

"Yeah."

"Perhaps we should be going."

"Probably."

--

After they were dressed, they stood looking at each other.

"Well." Draco started.

"I guess this is goodnight." Harry said.

"Or good morning."

"Or that."

"Sleep with me."

"I just did."

"I meant back to my room."

"Somehow I think the other Slytherins might be slightly suspicious."

"I have my own rooms."

"You are such a spoiled brat."

"I know."

"Alright."

--

When they reached Draco's rooms, they undressed again and slid into bed.

Draco wound his arm around Harry and pulled them together.

Harry smiled and snuggled back against Draco before falling into a dreamless sleep.

-----------------


End file.
